Notes & Clefs
by Kaguya-Hime123
Summary: 12 year old Choukichi Mizuki is the "Cool & Untouchable" of Shizuka Elementary. Everyone expects high standards in everything she does. Until one day, she finds eggs on her homework desk in her bedroom. Will these newly born Shugo Charas be able to help Mizuki open up and find her true self?
1. Chapter 1

"Coins or dollars! We accept any form of money! All of these donations go towards charities for children! Please Donate!" An announcer yelled. Bells tolled from churches. Cars beeped and honked down the busy streets.

"Such a ruckus, I wonder how these people even stand these sounds every morning." Mizuki sighed. "Might as well get use to it."

"DONATIONS DONATIONS! If you donate, all of this money goes to charities for children! Please be considerate!" The announcer screamed into a speakerphone.

_Plink! Plink! Plink! _"There you go, I hope that the charities make good use of it." Mizuki tossed in 1000 yen into the tin can without taking a single glance at the man.

"Thank you ma'am!" After walking several strides down the sidewalk, Mizuki mumbled, "Yeah, whatever." She slung her bag over her shoulder.

She walked towards a walkway and waited. The sign turned green, Mizuki crossed the street. She looked up to see her school. The plaque on the gates said, _Shizuka Elementary School._ The gates automatically unlocked when she approached it. All the students stared watching her every move.

A few murmurs and whispers were heard. The air suddenly felt dense. "Choukichi-san! May I have your autograph?" Fanboys stampeded like bulls.

She turned to face them. "I don't give out autographs. I ain't famous." Mizuki replied coldly. Shouts of "Cool and Untouchable" were heard all over the campus.

She headed to her class. Inside, she freaked out, "Ugh! Why does my outer character always takeover in situations like this!" On the outside, she maintained her cool.

_Inside of 5th grade Star Class~_

Mizuki propped up her jaw with her elbow. She looked out the window at the clear blue skies. Birds soared and chirped happily. If only I were as free, she thought.

All of her classmates gathered. They spoke quietly, "Hey, look. That's the "Cool and Untouchable" Choukichi Mizuki! I can't believe she's in our class! The way she wears her uniform is awesome! Her mother is a fashion designer while her father is a writer. I bet she also has a hot celebrity boyfriend. She's soooooo lucky!" One of the girls giggled.

"Alright class! Please settle down and take a seat." A lady stood by the doorway. Everyone obediently sat down. "I'm your new teacher, Yamamoto Manami, but call me Manami-sensei. This is a new semester so I expect much from all of you. Now let's begin with today's lesson." _Squeak!_ _Squeak!_ The sound of chalk echoed through the classroom.

Mizuki picked up her pencil and started taking notes on what was written on the board. _H_a_ve to get straight A's this year just like last year, _she thought.

~_Afterschool~ _

"Argh! I hate my outer character!" Mizuki scolded herself. When she glanced at the buildings on the other side, she immediately spotted a store that caught her eye. "Sugoi!" She rushed across the street. Nose pinned against the glass, Mizuki looked inside with wonder. Her hand pushed open the glass door. Stuffed dolls were placed neatly on each shelf. All of them seem to have a smile on their face.

_The dolls are so kawaii! I'll buy one for my little sister as a gift. _She picked up a pink fluffy bunny and checked the price tag. Her hands reached into the pockets of her school jacket. She wove her way around the shelves and found her way to the checkout counter.

"I would like to pay for this bunny." The clerk smiled and scanned the price tag. "That would be 40 yen, please." Yen was set onto the counter. A colorful bag with the stuffed animal was handed over.

" Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu!" She gave a wave and left.

_~At Home~_

The door opened then slammed as it closed. "Mama! Papa! Aiko! I'm home!" A little girl came running. "Onee-chan!" Mizuki gave her sister a squeeze.

"Hey, I got you a present. Want to see it?" Aiko's eyes sparkled when a pink stuffed bunny was put into her hands. She hugged it tight. "Thank you Onee-chan!"

From the kitchen, came a yell, "Oh! Mizuki, your home! Dinner is almost ready!"

Mizuki ran upstairs to her bedroom and threw her backpack down. She fell onto her bed and grabbed her pillow. "I'm so exhausted... My outer self is so tiring."

She got down off the bed. "I need some fresh air." Her legs managed to move forward. Her fingers clasped around the handle. She slid open the glass door and stepped outside. A bright star shot across the sky.

_A shooting star! I should make a wish, _she thought. Closing her eyes, she whispered her wish, "I wish I have the courage to find my inner potential and self. To be reborn as a different person." After that, she ran inside to eat dinner her mom made.

**Kaguya-Hime123: Yay! I'm so excited for the next chapter! :D **

**Mizuki: *Cool & Untouchable attitude* Eh, whatever. It's just a chapter. **

**Kaguya-Hime123: I knowz! But it's the beginning! :D**

**Mizuki:... Never mind, I'm getting ice cream.**

**Everyone: That's our "Cool & Untouchable" Mizuki-san! **

**Kaguya-Hime123: O.O Ok then... READ AND REVIEWS! X3**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ring! Ring!_ The alarm clock rung 6:30 in the morning. "It's already morning?" Mizuki mumbled sleepily. Slowly sitting up, she gasped in surprise when she saw a bunch of colorful patterned eggs on her desk. She crawled to her desk.

"Where did these eggs come from?" She panicked. Mizuki suddenly remembered her wish. _I asked to be able to find my inner self! Not eggs!_Carefully holding one in her palm, it was warm. She thought for a minute. _Can't leave these eggs here. Guess I have to take them with me._ She gently placed them in her school bag. She changed into her uniform. White crisp shirt with a lavender plaid tie and skirt. A black belt loosely hanging and slipped on her black jacket. She nimbly tied her black hair up with a purple ribbon. Mizuki gave a nod and dashed downstairs.

"_Butterfly fly free, into the skies and beyond. I know, our love is everlasting..." _Aiko sang as she watched the star on the TV sing her latest song. She squealed.

Mizuki grabbed an apple in a hurry. She halted when she saw what was on TV. "Must be Takara Yuki." She tiptoed quietly towards the front door, laughing silently as she watched her little sister sing.

~_At School~_

"Sugoi! It's the Guardians! Their capes are so cool!" All of the girls and boys watched as the bunch made the entrance. _What's so exciting?_ Mizuki wondered. She managed to take a peek through the crowd. A boy with dirty blonde hair managed to catch her eye. The hair framed his face perfectly with a single strand hanging over his bright blue eyes as he smiled. _He looks so handsome, like a prince. _She managed to snap back to reality.

"He wouldn't like me. Besides, I'm not pretty enough to even be his girlfriend." She told herself.

"Choukichi-san! Do you like any of the boys within the Guardians?" Two of the girls seperated from the huge crowd and questioned.

She turned around. "No, I don't. I don't even know them. Why would I waste my time with one of them?" Mizuki responded using her "Cool & Untouchable" attitude.

Both the girls looked at eachother in shock, "Let us explain." As they spoke they pointed to each person in the group.

"Yamaguchi Keihiko-san, King's Chair. The one with the dirty blonde hair. Okamoto Sakura-san, Queen's Chair. The girl with the long dark blue hair." They continued to speak, "Yoshina Sora-san, Ace Chair. The one with the kawaii light brown pigtails. Nakagawa Koken-san, Jack's Chair. The last person with jet black hair."

Mizuki carefully remembered the information in her head frantically, but still had the "Cool & Untouchable" attitude as she listened.

The two fangirls stared at Mizuki to see her next reaction. "Yeah, cool. Going to class now." Her hair swung sharply as she spun around to go to her class. Behind her, she heard "Cool & Untouchable" yet again.

She let out a sigh. _Not again..._ One of her eggs wobbled in her bag. "Huh?" The egg seemed to try to jump out of her bag. Mizuki tried closing her bag as she glanced to see if anyone saw it. Unfortunately, she did not know that one of the Guardians spotted it before it was enclosed and hidden.

"Um... excuse me!" Keihiko ran towards her. He waved. The second she saw him, Mizuki halted. She gave an ice cold glare at him.

"Don't think about talking to me even if your a Guardian, dummy." She kept walking. Shouts of "_Ooooooh" _and "Cool & Untouchable" were heard.

Keihiko replied softly, "G-gomennasai..." What they failed to realize was that Mizuki felt sorry what she just did. _Ugh! Why did I just do that to the King's Chair in the Guardians! I'm so stupid! _She freaked out inside herself.

"Keihiko." Sakura spoke. He gave a nod. Koken grinned, "Looks like we found ourselves a Character Bearer. And she's a tough one." Sora giggled, "She also has 5 eggs. That's a lot!" Keihiko had a serious expression on his face, "That girl must be the one that will hold the Clef Lock."

_~Inside the Star Class~_

Mizuki walked over to her seat. She noticed a note taped to her desk. It said, _Meet us in the Royal planetarium. We have much things to discuss. ~The Guardians.` _Everyone looked at what was in her hands. "I knew Choukichi-san would be invited to see the Guardians. I envy her!" The students smiled.

She just calmly sat down as class began. _I'm invited to the Royal planetarium! I also get to see my prince! I'm so happy!_ Her thoughts raced. Nobody noticed but she slowly began to smile as it creeped up to her face.

_~Afterschool~_

"Oi... So tired..." Mizuki complained. Her bag started rustling again. _What's up with the eggs today._ A glow surrounded a purple egg with golden notes patterns. It flew out of her bag before she had a chance to react. _Crack! _A little character seemed to have come out of the egg. Mizuki jumped back.

"Who are you?" She managed to ask in shock. "I am Note, your Shugo Chara ( would-be self )." The Chara had purple wavy hair and lavender dress. She was also holding an instrument.

Mizuki murmured, "My would-be self?" Then, it suddenly hit her. "So Note and the rest of the eggs are supposed to be my guidance..."

_I guess my wish is somehow fufilled. _She gave a satisfied huff. "Come on Note. We have to meet the Guardians in the Royal Planetarium."

Note gave a curt nod and followed her owner.

_~Royal Planetarium~_

"Let's go in Note." Mizuki swallowed her nervousness. She pushed on the doors and toppled in. "Mizuki-chan, are you alright?" Note asked worriedly. There was a muffled, "Yea, I'm okay."

"Welcome Choukichi-san to the Royal Planetarium. We have been expecting you." A voice called out.

"Yay! She's here!"

"Yo Choukichi-san!"

"Hello Choukichi-san!"

Mizuki got up off the floor and formed an "O" with her mouth.

**Kaguya-Hime123: Hmm there is a cliff hanger! YAY! **

**Mizuki: ... **

**Kaguya-Hime123: READ AND REVIEWZ! x3**


	3. Chapter 3

Note and Mizuki stood by the front entrance of the Royal Planetarium gawking. The Guardians were sitting at a small table with elegant chairs. "Hey, Choukichi! Come join us for some tea instead of just standing there." Koken inquired. Both the chara and girl gave a slight nod simultaneously.

As Mizuki sat down, she started to feel shy. Sakura noticed that so she started the conversation, "Your Choukichi Mizuki am I right?"

"Y-yes I am." Mizuki answered quietly.

Sora looked at her and said, "Aren't you _Cool & Untouchable? _Come on, don't be shy! Sora-chan is here!"

"Have some cookies Choukichi-san. Sakura made them and they're delicious." Keihiko inquired.

There was a sudden tinge of pink on Mizuki's cheeks. Note giggled knowing why.

"OH YEAH! I FORGOT! SORA-CHAN WILL NOW INTRODUCE THE SHUGO CHARAS!"

"Sora-chan I think you should calm~" Sakura spoke nervously.

"My chara's name is Lala-chan. She's obsessed with sweets just like me!" Sora explained proudly.

Koken laughed, "Maybe one day you'll actually get fat from all the sugar."

Sora puffed up her cheeks angrily. "Hmph!"

"Well, my chara likes sword fighting and sports. His name is Ryota." Koken gave a thumbs up at Mizuki.

Sakura sighed softly, "My chara's name is Mai. She is an assassin. You can guess what she likes."

A chara appeared from behind Keihiko. "He's Satoru. He likes fencing, archery, karate. I can't really name them all."

Every chara gathered together, they started chattering.

"Mizuki, we would also like to ask you something."

Mizuki raise her head awaiting her question.

The Guardians asked almost at the same time except Sora was behind by one word.

"Uh...what?"

"We said would you like to join the Guardians."

Then, Mizuki's "Cool & Untouchable" attitude kicked in.

"Why would I want to? The cape you guys wear clashes with what I normally wear."

Koken just bursted out laughing. Keihiko made a kawaii face Mizuki couldn't resist. "Choukichi-san, please join the Guardians. I really would like to get to know you better."

Mizuki gulped. "U-uh... u-um... o-okay..."

"YAY! MIZUKI-CHAN IS JOINING THE GUARDIANS!" Sora cried out happily.

"..." The planetarium became quiet.

"Choukichi-san, you'll be in the Joker's Chair."

Mizuki tilted her head in confusion, "What is the Joker's Chair?"

Sora puffed her cheeks again, "IT'S THE BEST POSITION IN THE GUARDIANS! YOU ARE SO LUCKY MIZUKI-CHAN!"

Koken explained, "Since you have 5 eggs, you are the trump card. Usually people only get one chara egg. Your other eggs will probably be born soon."

"Oh, I get it now."

"And you are also the owner of the Clef lock. The prophecy of the Founding King has been fufilled." Keihiko replied.

~_At home~_

"Clef Lock? Founding King? Trump Card? Argh! This is all too much to process!" Mizuki pounded against her bed.

Note tiredly closed her egg. _Poor Mizuki-chan, _she thought and went back to sleep.

"Tatsuo, come on, we have to head back home. Your sister's going to get mad." A chara whispered.

The 16 year old boy shook his head. He looked through the window at the girl that was sleeping soundly in her bed. He had a mischievious look on his face. "Hold on. Since we're here already, let's have a little fun."

_Knock knock!_ Mizuki jumped up. The sound came from her balcony. She cautiously walked towards the door and slid it open. "Hello? Anyone out here?"

"Yo."

Mizuki screamed. Tatsuo immediately covered her mouth with his hand but got bitten.

"Ow! What the heck?"

Mizuki glared daggers at him, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Tatsuo smirked, "Aren't you a fiesty little girl."

"Answer my question!" Mizuki managed to control her tremblng voice.

"Aww, you ruined all the fun. I'm Shinji Tatsuo," He smirked again, "I smell eggs in your room."

Mizuki gasped, "H-how did you k-know without going into my r-room?"

"Stuttering now are you? Are you falling for me?"

Mizuki pouted, "O-of course not!"

He leaned in closer, "Are you sure?"

The girl went silent. Tatsuo got into her room as quick as lightning.

"H-how did you~"

"I have my ways." His eyes stared at Mizuki with mischief.

In his hands were the other 4 eggs, Mizuki was shocked.

"They're warm," He sniffed them, "I'll be taking them."

As Tatsuo nimbly jumped onto the railing, Mizuki lunged for him screaming out, "Give me back my eggs!"

He accidently let the eggs go which the girl caught them just in time, but now she was falling. She closed her eyes expecting herself to hit the ground any second.

"Such a troublesome girl aren't you?" She heard the same voice from before.

She opened her eyes and found herself being picked up bridal style.

"P-put me d-down Tatsuo." Mizuki blushed.

He smirked, "I just saved you. Don't I get a thank you?"

"Thank you yourself," She stuck out her tongue.

Tatsuo wagged his finger, "Uh uh uh, better be careful with that tongue or else I'll find some other way to use it."

Mizuki stopped talking. The boy slid open the glass door and placed her onto her bed.

"Later." He closed the door. Then, was gone with the wind.

_Who was he? _She wondered. Before her mind could process anything else, she was asleep.

_~In the hallways of Shizuka Elementary~_

"Choukichi-san!" Mizuki whipped her head around to find the source of the voice.

"Hi Keihiko-kun!" She mentally slapped herself for letting that slip out.

Note blushed when she saw Satoru.

Keihiko used his infamous smile which all the girls swoon over.

Mizuki tried her best to cover her red face. "H-hey, can I call you Keihiko-kun?"

"Sure, you know your cute when you blush." Keihiko answered.

"T-thank y-you Keihiko-kun..." She gently gripped her skirt.

Her mind raced as she tried to think of something to talk about. "Y-you know the homework that the a-art teacher gave out?"

He nodded. "I'm thinking about painting the forest. The trees never seize to amaze me."

"I d-don't know what I'm p-painting yet... but I'm sure I'll t-think of s-something..." Mizuki stuttered with her words.

Keihiko smiled yet again, "I'm sure it'll be something great! Oh, the Guardians are going shopping this weekend. Would you like to come?

"I'm sure I can arrange the little shopping trip into my schedule." "Cool & Untouchable" Mizuki replied in monotone.

Note replied, "Of course she would like to come."

Keihiko grabbed one of Mizuki's hand and said, "That's great! I'm glad your coming."

Her school bag made a sudden movement. A blue egg with a moon pattern slipped out. It glowed. _Crack!_

A second character opened her eyes. "I'm Hanako! I love gardening and cooking!" She had a bright yellow sunhat, blue overalls, brown boots, and a shovel.

There was a silence. Mizuki bursted out laughing covering her own mouth. The bell rang. They both said at the same time without hesitation, "lets head back to class." Mizuki blushed as red as a tomato while running right behind Keihiko with her charas. What she didn't know was the boy also blushed but not noticeable.

His chara noticed this, "Keihiko, what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing..." He replied, embarassed.

**Kaguya-Hime123: Love is in the air! x3**

**Mizuki: W-what?**

**Kaguya-Hime123: Nothing... :3**

**Mizuki: ...**

**Keihiko: Hello Choukichi-san!**

**Mizuki: H-hi!**

**Tatsuo: Yo.**

**Kaguya-Hime123: *whispers* Love is in the air, yet I say it again...**

**Mizuki: *blushes and gets kind of mad* I'm going to get you! *chases***

**Kaguya-Hime123: Ahhhhhh! *runs* xC**

**Tatsuo: *starts laughing***

**Keihiko: H-hey! It's not funny...**

**Tatsuo: Or is it? *bursts out laughing again***

**Keihiko: *gets a little irritated*Grrr... *chases after Tatsuo***

**Kaguya-Hime123 & Mizuki: ... Huh?**

**Kaguya-Hime123: READ AND REVIEWZ! X3**


	4. Chapter 4

_~Royal Planetarium~_

"This month, the amount of X-eggs has increased slowly. At this rate, we must be more alert and cautious. We can't have the enemy extract more than we can handle." Keihiko glanced at Mizuki who seemed to have an confused expression.

"X-egg? What's an X-egg?"

Koken took a sip of tea from his cup, "An X-egg forms when a person's heart's egg becomes burdened by worries and doubts in theirselves in the dreams they have. The egg will be tainted black with an X marked over it. If it hatches, it will attack anyone in sight. That's why they must be purified, or in difficult situations, destroyed."

Mizuki's eyes widened, "I can't imagine destroying an egg filled with dreams. It's too terrifying. Destroying the egg would mean..." She trembled.

"That's why we're the Guardians. We purify and protect the eggs." Sakura carried on.

Sora had an dangerous aura around her, "No more being upset! Sora-chan says we go get ice cream and relax!"

Koken declared, "She's right! I don't like the mood we're in right now! Come on!"

Both Koken and Sora dragged the rest of the Guardians out the entrance. All the charas raced to catch up.

_~In the Park~_

Sora dove at Koken, "Hey! That's Sora-chan's ice cream!"

"Well, you have to catch me to get it back!" He taunted.

Mizuki sweat-dropped. "Do they always chase each other like this?" She thought aloud.

"Not exactly. Only sometimes." Sakura mused.

"Choukichi-san! Akemi-san!" Keihiko was running towards them. He panted and handed their ice cream.

"T-thanks Keihiko-kun." Mizuki gushed. Note chuckled and Chara Changed with Mizuki. A music note clip was attached to her hair. "Gah!" She blurted out. People stopped by and crowded around her. Beautiful sounds were ringing as her violin vibrated.

"Wow! I never knew she could play that well." Keihiko complimented.

After the song ended, Mizuki snapped at her chara. The Guardians all laughed. Everyone applauded.

_Was that a talent I never knew I had? _

_~At home~_

"Dinner time!"

Aiko hopped on over to the dining room, "Yay food!"

Mizuki moved groggily along to the table and sat down. Her mom was concerned.

"Mizuki, are you ok? Your were acting like a zombie a second ago."

The girl faced her mother and stammered, "Yes, I'm fine mama."

She took a bite of her dinner. "Mama, I'm not hungry. Heading upstairs now." She sped across the room and up the stairs in a hurry.

Hanako and Note glanced at each other nervously retreating back into their eggs.

_That was embarassing what happened today but is that really something I have the potential in? _Her face lit up and hugged her pillow tighter. Laying flat on the bed, she cleared her mind. In the midst of anxiety, her breathing calmed as her mind drifted off to sleep.

_Tatsuo's P.O.V. ( I might occasionally do some of these. x3)_

"Tatsuo! Have you bought groceries I told you to get this morning?" Yuki yelled from downstairs.

My back laid against the headboard of my bed, I slapped my forehead. _Damn it, I forgot the groceries... _

There was a deadly silence. "Did you forget again? Good thing I went to the market. Stepdad would get angry if he was here right now."

"I don't give a _damn_ about stepdad. He can get all mad like _hell_ and I wouldn't even _damn _care." I sneered.

My sister sighed behind my bedroom door. She opened the door ajar peering her eyes at me sternly. "Why don't you ever get along with stepdad? What has he ever done to you?"

My eyes bore into her and spat out the words, "He. Married. Our. Mom." The air hung heavily, both of us heard Noboru snore in his egg. I stealthily jumped onto the ledge of my open window.

"Where are you going? It's late."

"Going for a walk." I stuffed my hands in my pockets and disappeared into the night.

_~The Mall~_

"Hey! Wait up for us Ryota and Mei!" Note, Hanako, Lala, and Satoru exclaimed tryng to catch their breath.

Sora skipped happily shouting, "We're going shopping for things! Sora-chan is going to buy tons and tons of sweets!"

Koken jabbed her belly and joked, "Your really going to get fat as a gymnast." Sora pouted with her arms across her chest.

Mizuki breathed in shock, "Sora-chan, your a gymnast? I never knew that."

"She keeps quiet about it," Sakura whispered in her ear.

"I didn't even know about it until now," The Joker muttered. They already strolled past jewelery stores, clothing stores, and stores that sell technology.

A shadow followed her silently then held her hand from behind. Her cheeks became hot. "K-keihiko-kun?"

"Yes Choukichi-san?" He posed innocently. Koken, Sora, & Sakura secretly gave the lover boy a _we'll leave now, good luck with the plan _face. Keihiko blushed faintly.

Sora yelled, "Oi! There's cute bakery right over there! I'm going to check it out!" Lala, Mei, and Ryota flew alongside her as she literally dragged Koken and Sakura.

"U-um... o-okay." _Sora-chan can sometimes scares me a bit... _Mizuki accidently thought aloud, "Oops..."

He laughed, "It's okay. She sometimes scares me too being so carefree."

Before she could agree, Note and Hanako came rushing in a panic. "We sense an X-egg!"

"Keihiko." Satoru stated. He acknowledged and Chara Changed. A flaming star appeared on the wrist of his sleeve. The arrow pack was slung over his back and a bow was in his right hand.

Hanako declared, "Allow me to Chara Change with you." Mizuki nodded. A blue moon barrette clung to one of her sidebangs. Keihiko dodged quickly as the X-egg shot blacks beams.

He placed an arrow onto his bow, "Double Arrow Net." With precise aiming, the arrow seperated into two and enclosed the egg tightly. Unfortunately, the net broke as the X-egg got its freedom once again, this time attacking straight for Mizuki.

"Choukichi-san, run!" As she closed her eyes and willed her legs to move, a warm light engulfed her.

"My heart's music, play!" The Clef lock clicked. A musical symphony sounded as she transformed. Note popped in and Hanako tumbled out unconciously. Mizuki brought the egg into herself.

She heard herself shout, "Chara Nari: Note Melody!" Her outfit consisted of a sparkling lavender dress with a choker, note-patterned flats, and her hair became wavy. She held a violin up to her chin. Keihiko and Satoru stared at her wide-eyed. The X-egg panicked.

Her eyes targeted the egg. Calmly, she said, "Harmonic Soul." Using her bow, a string vibrated. The X-egg froze in place and the lock glowed. "Melody Sonata! Resonate!" A gold clef was drawn onto the egg as it returned to normal. A teenage boy watched her purify the egg hidden in the corner of a store.

"Hmm... She already progressed that far with her transformations. Guess I underestimated her." Tatsuo smirked. He strolled off.

"Choukichi-san! You were amazing!" Keihiko helped her up. Both returned to normal after the egg was gone.

Mizuki sputtered, "R-really? You think s-so?" He smiled. She tried to resist fainting. Hanako flew over to Note and started questioning her.

"I wonder where everyone is."The girl stared at her watch, "Oh, its dinner time. Guess we better head home too."

Keihiko hesitated for a minute, then found the courage to speak up, "Choukichi-san? W-would you mind if I walked you h-home?"

"S-sure!" Mizuki blushed like crazy. They walked side by side.

Their charas were busy fighting, but Satoru suddenly hollered, "Hey! Wait up for us!" Note and Hanako dashed lightning speed to catch up with Satoru.

**Hanako: Why didn't you wait up for us! xC**

**Note: Yeah! We were angry Mizuki-chan. :(**

**Kaguya-Hime123: Oi! Mizuki, your charas are talking to you.**

**Mizuki: *daydreams*** **Wha?...**

**Kaguya-Hime123: *facepalms* Never mind...**

**Sora: READ AND REVIEWZ! X3**

**Kaguya-Hime123: That's my line! XC **

**Sora: Tehee :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kaguya-Hime123: I do not own the original cast and charas! They all belong to PeachPitt! :D**

Mizuki slowly walked down the sidewalk towards her school. Her back was aching terribly and she had dark circles under her eyes. Apparently, she had stayed up all night doing her homework. "Ugh, why did the teachers have to assign homework... I'm so tired..." She yawned loudly.

"Now you know not to stay up late on weekends," Note informed. Hanako gave a nervous laugh.

_Oof!_ A bubblegum pink-haired girl bumped into Mizuki. "Sorry about that." She apologized.

"Eh, it's okay. It was an accident." Mizuki offered a hand.

The girl got up, "Thanks for helping me. Anyway, I'm Hinamori Amu from Seiyo Elementary. What's your name?"

"Choukichi Mizuki from Shizuka Elementary," Mizuki spotted a pink, blue, green, and yellow chara, "Hey, are those your charas?"

Amu replied rubbing the back of her neck, "Yeah, they are. Wait you can see them?"

"Yep, I have two charas right now. There are three more eggs that are suppose to hatch. Uh... Note. Hanako. Introduce yourselves."

Note quietly said, "Hello, I'm Note. One of Mizuki-chan's charas."

"I'm Hanako! Nice to meet you all!"

The pink chara grinned, "I'm Ran. I love sports!"

"Hi, I'm Miki. Amu's artsy chara."

"I'm Suu! Cooking is my specialty!"

"Hello, I'm Dia." The yellow chara had a sweet calming voice. Mizuki smiled.

Amu looked at her watch, "Oh, I got to head to school. Don't want to be late. Nice to meet you. See you later!"

"See ya!" Mizuki also checked her watch too. _Oh gosh, I'm going to be late too, _she thought as she ran towards her school.

_~Royal Planetarium~_

"Oi! Choukichi-san! You there?" Koken waved his hand frantically over Mizuki's face who had an annoyed expression.

Sora giggled, "Yay! Mizuki-chan is finally back from space! I thought she was lost!"

"Mizuki-chan, do you have something on your mind?" Sakura questioned.

"Yeah, this morning, I met a girl who had four charas from Seiyo Elementary. Her name is Hinamori Amu."

Keihiko thought for a minute, "I heard of the Guardians from that school. Amu is also in the Joker's Chair position like you Mizuki."

Sora whined, "No fair! You and Amu are the Jokers! I'm just an Ace." Sakura tried to calm both Sora and Lala from crying.

Koken relaxed and laid back in his chair. "You got to catch up with that other Joker. You only have two out of five charas hatched. We might need to do some training in the park."

Mizuki picked up her burning hot teacup, "Ow!" She looked at her red finger.

"Choukichi-san are you alright?" Keihiko carefully wrapped her finger in his handkerchief.

She looked up and blushed madly, "Y-yeah, I'm fine."

Sora giggled again. Koken and Sakura laughed. Mizuki and Keihiko stared at everyone oblivious to what was going on, "What?"

"Nothing really," Koken responded nonchalantly.

"So, what training in the park?" Mizuki asked.

"Well," Koken began, "It's just some challenges I put out for you so you can progress more as a Joker."

"Eh, I can handle them all." Mizuki put up her "Cool & Untouchable" attitude. Everyone laughed.

_~Afterschool~_

"Hey! Mizuki-chan!" A girl called out.

"Oh! Amu-chan, what are you doing here?" Mizuki questioned. She suddenly noticed two guys behind Amu. One had short light blonde hair with an thin ahoge and red-violet eyes. Another had brown ruffled hair and green eyes.

Amu broke the silence, "My house is also this way. Except I sometimes take the long way." Mizuki gave a nod.

The prince-like blonde smiled, "I'm Tadase Hotori. I go to the same school and grade as Amu-chan," he pointed towards the brown haired boy, "That's Kukai Souma. He's almost graduating from our school." Kukai grinned.

"My name is Choukichi Mizuki. I might be also in the same grade as Amu-chan in Shizuka Elementary."

Kukai wrapped his arms around Mizuki and tugged. She struggled to breathe. "Let me go!" Instead, it came out muffled.

"Haha, your pretty hilarious Choukichi-san." Kukai laughed. Mizuki crossed her arms and pouted. Tadase and Amu sweat-dropped.

"We should get going. It's getting pretty late." Tadase checked his cellphone.

Amu agreed, "Yeah, come on! Let's go!" She grabbed Mizuki's arm and dashed off.

"Ahhh! Wait Amu!" Mizuki screamed out. Wind made her hair slap against her face. The boys rushed to catch up.

_~At home~_

Note and Hanako looked at each other worriedly. Mizuki fell against her bed out of breath. "Amu sure can run fast..." After she calmed down, she changed into her nightgown. A cool breeze blew into her room. Her balcony door was opened. _How did it slide open? I didn't touch it, _she wondered. A person with a hoodie stepped in.

"Yo."

Mizuki stuttered frantically, "Tatsuo,what are you doing here?"

"To see you." He smirked.

Her face burned as her cheeks became redder by the minute. Tatsuo laughed.

"I got you. What were you thinking about?" He answered.

"Um... N-nothing. W-why should y-you know?" Mizuki sputtered.

He stepped closer and closer until he was near her face. She winced. He leaned in and blew in her ear. Mizuki jumped back.

"P-pervert! W-why did you d-do that?"

Tatsuo smirked michieviously. "Ja ne _Mizuki_." His voice was smooth as honey. Mizuki gave a little wave unconciously. He closed the balcony door and left. _Why does he visit me in the night? Do I know him? Where is he from? _Questions swirled around in her mind waiting to be answered. As soon as she tucked herself in her bed, the red apple patterned egg glowed. She closed her eyes. The only sound she heard was a gentle _crack!_

**Kaguya-Hime123: x3**

**Moonleopard: O.O**

**Kaguya-Hime123: :O When did you get in here!**

**Moonleopard: I didn't -.- I just read a bit of this chapter. **

**Kaguya-Hime123: Nooooes! Read from the beginning. X.X**

**Moonleopard: Okay! :3**

**Mizuki: Tatsuo is so perverted! xC**

**Kaguya-Hime123 & Moonleopard: ...**

**Kaguya-Hime123: That was out of nowhere...**

**All the charas: READ AND REVIEWZ! X3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kaguya-Hime123: I do not own the original cast and charas . They all belong to Peach-Pitt! :D Enjoy the chapter!**

"Mizuki-chan! Wake up!" Hanako yelled. Note tried to push Mizuki off her bed but failed.

"..." Mizuki stirred a bit, "What?" She mumbled.

"One of the eggs disappeared!" The second she heard that, her eyes widened. She jumped to her feet and changed. Mizuki raced out with her bag.

"The egg couldn't have gone far." Mizuki reassured herself. She tripped on a pebble and landed onto a boy with long violet hair.

"I'm sorry, I'm in a rush. And~" She quickly got up and blushed. The boy smiled.

"It's alright. I didn't watch where I was going." He responded politely. A little red headed chara with a blouse and pants appeared from around the corner. She had a notepad and pencil.

Note and Hanako cried out, "That's her! She's the missing egg."

"She is?" Mizuki's eyes wandered over facing the chara. The mystery chara flew shyly over to her owner.

"I'm Clara." She quietly introduced.

"Oh, she's yours? Well, she's quite a special chara. I found her at my doorstep this morning."

"Thanks. It sure saved me a lot of time." Mizuki scolded herself, _why do I keep bumping into people like this?_

"No problem. I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko. What's your name?"

"Choukichi Mizuki, I'm from Shizuka Elementary. Need to go. Later!" She ran.

Nagihiko had an surprised expression on his face, "Your Mizuki? I heard of you. Amu said a lot about you. Nice to meet you!" Mizuki smiled and gave a wave.

_~School hallways~_

Mizuki walked through the hallways with a loud sigh. _Cooking class is next right?_ she thought. _Of course it is, my mind isn't working right today._ She knocked herself on the head.

"Choukichi-san!" A voice called out. Mizuki whipped her head around to see who it was. A boy ran up to her with a letter in his hand. _Probably another confession letter..._

"Please accept this, I-i-i like you." He stammered and blushed.

Mizuki put up her "Cool & Untouchable" attitude, "I'm sorry, I can't accept your confession. I already like someone else. We can still be friends though." The boy looked depressed for a moment but then returned to his cheery state.

"Okay... Thank you for taking this seriously." He turned and ran down the hall.

Mizuki grinned, "Glad your still happy. " _It always turns out like this, I hope he isn't too upset. _She sweat-dropped.

_"_Time to head to class." Hanako exclaimed. Note cheered. Clara was a bit hesitant, but then went along with it. Mizuki went ahead and went to class.

_~Cooking class~_

As class started, Mizuki read her instructions on how to make creme brulee. "So, first heat the oven 275 degrees F. Put 1 1/2 teaspoons of vanilla extract with the egg yolks into the bowl." She whisked everything together then added 1/2 cup of confectioner's sugar and a little bit of salt. After every step was followed on the list, she put the mix into the oven.

"Done. All I need to do is wait 50 minutes, then put it into the fridge in the front of the class along with everyone else's."

"Mizuki-chan! We sense an X-egg nearby." The charas said worriedly.

Mizuki raised her eyebrows, "Right now?" They nodded.

"Then lets go," she whispered. She raised her hand, "Sensei! May I go to the bathroom please?" The teacher was a bit startled at first, but nodded. Mizuki immediately dashed out of class.

"Which way?" She questioned. Hanako pointed to the left. Soon they were outside of school. The X-egg flew around in circles saying, "_Muri! ( Impossible! )"_

"What is it saying Note?"

"It's saying that... you won't ever like him and become friends." Note responded. _That's dumb,__ why would he think that. _Mizuki shook her head.

"Hey! Don't X yourself just because someone doesn't like you the way you do. It must be some reason why they can't accept it. Learn to let go. Maybe someday you might find another person that also likes you. Get to know them better. " She smile warmly, "Nothing is impossible if you put yourself to it." The X-egg stopped complaining.

"My heart's music, play!" Clara went into her egg. Mizuki transformed with her.

"Character Transformation: Inspiration Melody!" A beret appeared on her pigtailed hair. The blouse was red with a apple pin. She had on brown capris and striped socks with flat sandals. A notepad and pencil was in her hands. The lock glowed different colors.

"Melody Sonata! Resonate!" A shining gold treble clef was drawn over the white X. The egg returned to normal and flew back towards its owner. Mizuki changed back. _Hope that he understands,_ she murmured silently.

The Guardians waved, "Oi! Choukichi-san!" Mizuki was surprised.

"When did you all get here?"

Koken yelled back, "We got here when our charas sensed the X-egg. You were awesome out there!"

"We watched the whole time. You did a fantastic job." Keihiko winked. Mizuki turned pink.

"You did a great job Mizuki-chan." Sakura complimented.

Sora's eyes sparkled, "Sugoi! That was a Chara Nari? That was my first time seeing it! Now Sora and Lala-chan wants to transform too!" Everyone laughed when she pouted.

"Come on! Lets go back to our class. The teachers might be wondering where we are." They happily walked back to their school.

_~At home ( On the balcony )~_

Mizuki hooked a piece of her hair behind her ear. She slowly drank her warm milk from her glass cup. "Drinking milk at night sure is nice. I can go to sleep easier." Her charas giggled.

"Boo." She spit out her milk. Tatsuo was now drenched.

"Haha!" Mizuki tried to keep herself from laughing. She backed up but tripped on the cup she dropped. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. There was a silence between them.

"T-tatsuo! Let me g-go!" She stuttered while her face burned. He smirked.

"D-do I have t-to?" He mimicked her voice.

"S-shut up!" Mizuki put on her facade. Tatsuo's expression became serious.

"I can see right through that attitude of yours. Don't try it with me."

Her face was flushed as his face moved closer. She closed her eyes, she suddenly heard a laugh. Her eyes shot open and glared.

"Expecting something else?" He teased. Mizuki stomped his foot hard. Tatsuo nearly cursed.

"N-no, in your d-dreams!" She faced the other way. He snuck up from behind her.

"Is that the only thing I get for saving your fall the second time?" Tatsuo whispered mischieviously, "Clumsy little girl."

Mizuki spun around whining, "I'm not clumsy! It was just funny that you were drenched in milk I spat out and I didn't notice I dropped the cup." She covered her mouth with her hand. _Why am I whining? I don't usually do that._

"Looks like someone is arguing about being clumsy." He handed over the empty glass. She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Alright, you aren't clumsy. But drinking milk isn't going to make your chest any bigger." Tatsuo threw his hands up in surrender and smirked.

"See ya." He escaped just in time when Mizuki yelled on cue.

"Tatsuo!" She growled angrily.

_This girl is fun to tease around, _Tatsuo thought smiling. _Wait, why am I smiling?_ He cleared his mind and headed straight towards his house.

"Argh!" Mizuki threw her pillow towards her bedroom wall, "I am so frustrated!" Her charas were sleeping soundly within their eggs. _Why does this guy always tease me? _She sighed, _But for some reason, I can act like myself in front of him. How strange..._ _Oh well, time to get some sleep._ She gave a loud yawn and laid her head on the comforter. _Good night..._

**Kaguya-Hime123: O.O**

**Moonleopard: O.O**

**Mizuki: -.-**

**Kaguya-Hime123: Strange...**

**Mizuki: *panicks* I-it's not what you t-think!**

**Moonleopard: Or is it? O.O**

**Mizuki: ...**

**Aiko: Onee-chan has a boy in her woom!**

**Mizuki: Aiko, when did you get here? o.o**

**Aiko: :3 I didn't. I was getting cookies fwom the kitchen.**

**Mizuki: *sighs* Aiko... You know Mama is going to get angry at you.**

**Aiko: You know that I can blackmail you for what you did. *smiles innocently***

**Mizuki: O.O**

**Moonleopard: O.O**

**Kaguya-Hime123: O.O creepy... READ AND REVIEWZ! X3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kaguya-Hime123: I do not own the original cast or charas. They all belong to Peach-Pitt. :D **

_Yuki's P.O.V_

**"Takara Yuki! Where are you! We love you!" **The fans all called out.

_How the hell am I suppose to escape them, they chase me everywhere I go. Even though I'm an idol, don't I get to relax without any fans following me? _My eyebrows twitched. _Not fun..._

"Yo Yuki."

I turned around and whispered back, "Hello brother, where have you been?"

"Places. Look, I have a favor to ask of you."

I sighed, "Fine, I'll do it only if you help escape this fan rampage."

Tatsuo thought for a minute, "Okay, I'll show you a secret way out."

I followed him through a dark tunnel where all the fans screaming voices echoed.

"So loud, how far until we get there?"

"Almost."

After a few minutes, we both saw light. Then, we crawled out of the building.

"Finally, some peace and quiet." I stretched.

Tatsuo unwrinkled his shirt, "Your fans sure do scream loud." I nodded in agreement.

"So, what's the favor?"

"Can you tell stepdad that I'm busy this afternoon and can't attend the meeting?"

I pursed my lips, "Tatsuo, you've asked me to do this a ton of times. Why won't you just attend the meeting? I mean, your also going to have to take over the company Fox inc. when you grow older."

My brother was silent. I stubbornly huffed, "Alright, I'll do the favor. Don't worry about it." I thought I suddenly heard him let out a sigh of relief. He ruffled my hair. I took that as his thanks.

"Go on, didn't you say you were busy with something?" I gave him a reassuring smile. He patted my shoulder and jumped onto the nearest tree without anyone noticing. I watched as he went off into the distance.

_~At home~ ( Now I kind of have a time skip to the weekends :3 )_

Mizuki rubbed her eyes coming down from the stairs. Her mother was on the phone. _Must be another customer that needs her to design something. _She said a bye and hung up.

"Mizuki, I have great news!"

She tilted her head in confusion, _she sure is in a happy mood._ "What is it Mama?"

She smiled, "I'm designing leotards and tutus for the beginner classes in a ballet academy. Since I told them about you learning ballet on toe-point in the past, they offered to let you join the advanced class. And its the last spot!"

"R-really?" Mizuki choked back in surprise. Her mama nodded.

"I'll pay for the tuition fees. It starts today at 10:00 am. I already bought your leotard, toe-point shoes, and everything else you need for the class." She handed over the clothing.

Mizuki hugged her mom tight. "Thank you, thank you Mama!" She looked at the clock, it was 8:30 am. She darted upstairs and changed into her favorite outfit. A short white ruffled skirt with black trimmings and a black tanktop. Black converse and a white hoodie completed the look.

"Now all I need is some ribbons and scrunchies." She tied her upper part of her hair into two pigtails but left the rest of the hair down.

"Mizuki-chan, where are you going?" The charas questioned.

"Ballet lessons," she grabbed her duffel bag and raced down the stairs.

"I'm going now! Bye!" She closed the door as her little sister Aiko was practicing her singing. She skipped happily down the sidewalk and hummed. Mizuki almost didn't notice a person was blocking her way. Two arms kept her from falling.

"Gomen~" She glanced up to apologize but stopped when she realized who it was.

"Tatsuo!"

He smirked, "Your in a happy mood today."

Mizuki hmphed, "Of course I am! I'm going to ballet lessons."

"Oh? I didn't know my little princess does ballet." He teased.

"Well, I do! Now bye." She proudly walked away. Tatsuo was following close behind. Her eyebrows twitched in annoyance.

"Stop stalking me!"

He made a face of fake hurt, "I'm just following you. I want to come watch my little Mizuki dance."

"I'm not your little Mizuki! Just fine! Do whatever you want!" She stomped towards a bustop. Tatsuo chuckled silently and waited along with her. After the bus came, both of them went on the bus and found a seat.

"Do you have to sit next to me?" Mizuki asked as friendly as possible in the state she was in.

"Aww, I want to spend time with you." He replied.

She blushed. The bus driver called the next stop in the next half hour. They finally arrived at the academy.

_~The Ballet Academy~_

"I'm so excited for my class to start!" She looked at her watch. _9:30, enough for me to get changed and get ready. _They both went into the building. Mizuki checked in and rushed to the changing rooms. She walked out.

"Come on Tatsuo." Tugging him tightly, she finally made it to the dance studio.

"Okay, you stay here on the benches. You can watch if you like since you came along." He sat down as she pushed the glass door.

"I'm here sensei!" Her instructor motioned her to come to the front of the studio. She obeyed.

"Class, today we have a new student that will be joining us. Her name is Choukichi Mizuki." Everyone clapped, "Now everyone please be respectful." Madame began the lesson with stretches. Mizuki skipped over to a girl with light orange pigtails tied with red bows.

"Hi! I'm Yuiki Yaya!"

"Hi!" After stretching was done, Madame ordered, "We will now practice the 4th arabesque on toe-point. Mizuki will start first."

_If I remember correctly, arabesques mainly consists of balance and flexibility, _she positioned herself correctly and raised her leg. Every student in the studio were in awe.

"Marvelous Mizuki, that was quite an arabesque," Madame complimented,"Next is Yaya." Yaya did the same move but with one mistake. This continued on until everyone was finished. Madame clapped.

"Now onto the pirouette en dehors." As Madame ordered a move to be done, Mizuki was focused and got everything right. She recieved many compliments.

Yaya's eyes sparkled, "Sugoi Mizuki-chi! You were amazing! Yaya-chan is determined to practice now!" Mizuki laughed. They talked for a bit and agreed to ride the bus with eachother home. As they both pulled open the door, a teenage boy was sitting on the benches. It was none other then Tatsuo.

"Oh Yaya, I kind of forgot I brought someone along with me," Mizuki rolled her eyes, "This is Shinji Tatsuo, the boy who technically _stalked_ me here." Yaya waved.

"_Mizuki-koi,_ you've already forgotten I was here?" He fake pouted and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"L-let me go you p-pervert!" She stammered and struggled to loosen his grip. Yaya giggled. Tatsuo finally let go, smirking.

"Let's go change Yaya-chan." Mizuki ran fast with Yaya right behind her. All three of them made it out of the building and onto a bus.

"Mizuki-chi, aren't you friends with Amu-chi?" Yaya asked. She nodded.

"Yay! She told me a lot about you."

Mizuki glanced over at Tatsuo who seemed bored out of his mind. She laughed quietly. "Want to join our conversation _Tatsuo-kun?_" She added an extra -kun to catch his attention.

"Of course _Mizuki-koi_," he smirked making her plan backfire. Mizuki blushed and turned away. His arms snaked up to her waist and set his head onto her shoulder. The bus driver yelled the stop. Yaya got up from her seat.

"This is my stop. Bye Mizuki-chi!" She smiled and got off the bus. Mizuki realized she had arms around her again.

"Tatsuo! L-let go or e-else..."

"Or else what?" Tatsuo looked at her innocently.

"..." As they were arguing, the bus suddenly skidded to a stop. Tatsuo accidently kissed Mizuki on the cheek. Her cheeks flushed red as a tomato. He let go of her and looked away.

"C-come on... It's time to get o-off the b-bus." She stuttered and slid off her seat. He followed with a faint blush on his cheeks.

**Kaguya-Hime123: :o**

**Moonleopard: :o**

**Mizuki: .**

**Tatsuo: *smirks* Mizuki-koi, you know you liked it.**

**Mizuki: *blushes* N-no I didn't you p-pervert!**

**Yuki: *eyebrows twitch* Tatsuo...! Is this what you were busy with? *chases her brother***

**Kaguya-Hime123: O.O**

**Moonleopard: O.O**

**Mizuki: I'm going to the park now...**

**Kaguya-Hime123: READ AND REVIEWZ! X3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kaguya-Hime123: I do not own the original cast and charas. They all belong to Peach-Pitt. x3 **_  
_

~_In the Park~_

"Today begins our training! It will help you improve and progress more as a Joker in both physical and mental." Koken shouted.

"Right now? It's six o'clock in the morning, and its Sunday." Mizuki yawned.

"Coach" Koken turned to look at her, "That gives us more than enough time to start." He grinned with fire in his eyes.

_Oh gosh, I wonder __what he planned... _Mizuki nervously sweat-dropped.

**Flashback:**

_Knock! knock! _**  
**

_Ding Dong!_

_"Who is it?" _

_"It's me, Koken."_

_"Oh hello, are you Mizuki's friend?" Her mama greeted opening the door._

_"Yeah, hey is she awake yet?" _

_"No, but I'll get her sis to wake her up. Hold on. Aiko!" A little girl with two long black pigtails came running down the stairs._

_"Yes Mama?" _

_The woman bent down and said, "Can you wake up your sister for me? Her friend is here." Aiko nodded and bounced upstairs._

* * *

_( Bold font is_ **Mizuki_,_**_ Italic font is Aiko :3 for this conversation only )_

_"Onee-chan! Onee-chan!"_

**"... Yes Aiko?"**_  
_

_"Mama says to get up because your fwiend is here!"_

**"Wait, friend? Who? It's six o'clock in the morning!" **_  
_

_"I don't know his name but he has jet black hair."_**  
**

**"Koken? Okay, tell Mama as soon as I get changed, I'll come downstairs."**

_"Okie dokie Onee-chan!"_**  
**

* * *

_Aiko skipped happily down the hall towards the stairs. Mizuki slipped on a light pink tanktop-like blouse with black capris paired with brown mocassins. She pinned up her sidebangs into a side ponytail with a butterfly clip and let the rest of her hair down. Slowly and cautiously tip-toeing downstairs, she overheard a conversation about her dad. She stiffened a bit. _

_"Mizuki's papa doesn't come home very often because of his writing career. She understands that he is very busy. Her papa can only visit only once a year, which is on Christmas. She sometimes says papa on accident when she comes home." Her mama explained to Koken who acknowledged it. _

_"I'm here, now what is it." Mizuki interrupted with her "Cool & Untouchable" mode. Koken bursted out laughing. She placed her hands on her hips._

_"Well, your friend Koken, wants to know if you would like to go to the park with him." Her mother smiled._

_"Sure, whatever." _

_"Ok then, let's go!" Koken grabbed Mizuki's wrist and bursted out the door._

**End of Flashback**

"Ready to race around the park?"

"Ready."

"Then, 3...2...1... GO!" Both Mizuki and Koken sprinted. First Koken was ahead, but then Mizuki caught up. A few seconds later, they both panted heavily.

"You run pretty fast for a girl."

"Thanks, wait, what's that suppose mean?"

"I mean I can run at least eight laps without getting tired and still beat you." Koken snickered.

"Oh really?" Mizuki raised her eyebrows.

"Try me." He taunted.

"It's on." The race lasted for about four hours since neither one of them stopped.

Koken breathed, "I think that's enough training for one day." The girl nodded.

"Our charas sure got enough sleep." Mizuki huffed.

"Eh, but they sure will be missing out on ice cream," Koken smirked mischieviously, "To the ice cream stand!" Mizuki swiftly snatched his hand without giving him a chance to blink. This time it was her dragging him.

"Mizuki-chan! I didn't know you were here!" Amu waved. Mizuki waved back. Her friend was apparently out of breath.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

_Ikuto's P.O.V._

"Ikuto, are you going to mess with Amu, nya?" Yoru asked.

"Definitely, time to have a little fun with my favorite little strawberry." My trademark smirk forming on my face. My chara giggled quietly. I hopped down from a tree and hid in the shadows. Slowly inching forward making sure the pinkette didn't notice. I moved closer and closer and closer...

_Normal P.O.V._

"You know, Kukai does training with me too. But he well, let's just say that he literally uses a ribbon or material of some sort to drag me around while he runs like no tomorrow. Trust me, he's fast." Amu rubbed the back of her neck. Mizuki laughed.

Koken crossed his arms defiantly, "Maybe me and him should have a race sometime. I'd like to see myself."

"Sure, I'll tell Kukai that so you guys can meet up here. He does like challenges, hehe..." The pinkette nervously sweat-dropped.

"Um, Amu? Who's that behind you?" Mizuki pointed.

"What? Where?" Amu curiously looked around. Someone leaned over steathily and managed to nip her ear.

"Ow! What the?" She turned around immediately shouting, "I-ikuto?"

"Miss me?"

"N-no! Y-you p-pervert!" Amu was all flustered. Mizuki and Koken stifled a laugh.

Ikuto glanced over at the two people, "Oh? Who do we have here _Amu?_"

"D-don't say my n-name l-like t-that! A-and these are my f-friends, Mizuki and K-koken."

"Sup."

"Hello." Mizuki stared at Ikuto for a minute, "Hey, you remind me of someone I know."

"Really?" Both Amu and Ikuto said simultaneously.

"Eh?" Koken's eyes widened.

Mizuki waved her arms around frantically reassuring everyone, "N-no, i-its no one r-really. U-um, so how was everyone's day?" _Baka! Why did I just ask such a stupid question?_

"Fine, I guess." Ikuto raised one eyebrow. There was an awkward silence. A chaos of laughter erupted after a few minutes later. Amu and Mizuki were the only ones confused.

"...?"

"...? Oh yeah, Koken, didn't we say we would be getting ice cream? I think we forgot."

"Oh... Now that you mention it, lets go get ice cream!" Koken punched a fist into the air. The four of them started out walking then it became another competition.

"Bet you can't beat me!" Koken taunted Mizuki.

"Oh yeah I can!" She darted.

"Hey wait up!" Amu yelled.

"Come on _Amu_, don't be a slowpoke." Ikuto teased.

"H-hey! I'm not a s-slowpoke!" The girl pouted angrily catching up.

"Loser pays for everyone's ice cream!" Koken and Mizuki declared.

"Fair enough." Amu replied still glaring daggers at smirking Ikuto. Let the race begin...

**Kaguya-Hime123: Awww! I want to be in the ice cream stand race! xC**

**Note: Me too!**

**Hanako: Me three!**

**Clara: Me four!**

**Ryota: Me five!**

**Ran: Me six!**

**Miki: Me seven!**

**Suu: Me eight!**

**Dia: Me nine!**

**Yoru: Watching the race was very entertaining, nya.**

**( All charas glare at Yoru )**

**Yoru: Uh oh, nya... *runs for his life***

**Kaguya-Hime123: o.o**

**Amu: Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia! I told you to stay home. I said I was going to be home at 11 o' clock.**

**Ran: *nervously sweatdrops* Um Amu-chan, you were home at 12 o'clock in the afternoon.**

**Miki: Amu, you really forget a lot...**

**Mizuki: Note! Hanako! Clara! **

**Note: Mizuki-chan! You didn't tell us you were going to the park!**

**Hanako: Yeah, you know that I like the flowers there.**

**Clara: I could of actually got some new inspiration to write...**

**Mizuki: It was six o'clock in the morning! I'm sorry if I didn't wake you guys up. I didn't expect Koken to come to my house. **

**( Mizuki and Amu both argue with their charas )**

**Kaguya-Hime123: *yells over chatter* Since they are fighting about nonsense... READ AND REVIEWZ! X3**


End file.
